DreamingReality
by aerielle Garcia
Summary: Enticed by the overwhelming darkness.He gently wrapped his black wings around her, ""I will turn your heart's despair into its deepest ease.I want to taint it with the colors black and crimson" DEMOnCielxOC ONESHOT.


DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this.. How I wish I do.**

**This is a product of my 'fandreaming' (dreaming about anime and manga.. I have a lot... and I think I'm freaking lucky)**

* * *

1, Symphony of Dreams and Reality

* * *

In the midst of the dark night of her infinite slumber, before her very eyes, an angelic demon alighted. She sank herself farther into the overwhelming darkness.

Forming a mirage of her despicable memories, she gasped, clasping her chest.

"I don't want this! I don't want all of you!" The young woman cried, shoving the memories away.

.

"Do you wish to become whole?"

Behind the lady was an enchanting raven, he spread his wings smoothly as he flew upon the lady's head. For a moment, he gazed on her chocolate brown eyes hungrily like a wolf preying on a helpless lamb.

"What a lovely lamb." A whisper from behind her... It was the sole thing that she could sense aside from the hollow spaces. The raven concealed its true form; however, the young lady can only distinguish a figure of human.

"I will turn your heart's despair into its deepest ease. What remains within you, is your soul. I want to taint it... with the colors black and crimson..." Lavender light spread through the abyss, swirling in the air as he faded.

"W-who are you?" She shrieked, running endlessly in the darkness. "What are you?" She exclaimed.

"Who and what do you think am I?" He appeared behind the perplexed lady.

"Am I an enemy? Am I someone you can trust?" He brushed his warm fingers on her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her soul.

She was petrified, shrugging from fear.

"I shall push you down to the depths of burning flames. To see the color of darkness; black. And the color of blood, crimson..." He whispered to her ears with a low voice. He gently wrapped his black wings around her, covering the two of them behind the feathers of evil. He turned the young lady around, allowing her to see his appearance.

Astonished! The young lady was mesmerized by the captivating demon. His height was slightly taller than her, a size of a fourteen year old. He had a skin as white and soft as porcelain... His hair was greyish-blue... Fetching red eyes, burning down her soul, on the other side, a purple mark engraved on his right eye... His lips appeared to be so tender... He had a perfectly slim body and a face that could be compared to a celestial being.

_A demon can't fool no one..._

He touched the young lady's chin, slowly leaning closer. "A feeling like you have been long dead... Living each day, unsure of everything... Not knowing where to go, just like a lost little lamb. It would taste just fine," he grinned.

She was speechless hearing those things from the demon, wondering how he knew. Her feelings of despair, hollowness. Even the shallowest dream she had faded away, she was empty... All of her memories are pain for the twelve years twenty-two days and seventeen hours of existence.

"Tell me what you wish for, I shall grant it," the demon smiled before her.

She ignored the feelings of hesitation, abandoned shame, regret, innocence.

"E-es.. Escape... I want to escape," She cried. "Take me away from this milestone on despair!" She tried wiping the tears dripping down her face.

"Is that so? Open your eyes... Wait for me," He smiled and soon disappeared.

Her eyes widened, her eyes were already opened and yet he was asking her to open her eyes. Once the demon left, her vision blurred and passed out.

"Wai-" She yelled, finding herself waking from a dream. She pulled her sheets slowly and touched her chin.

"Feels real though," She tilted her head in confusion. She looked down and saw a black feather lying on her bed. She picked it up and examined it; she smiled and kept it between the pages of her diary.

"I hope so," she sighed, leaving the room to eat her breakfast.

'Open your eyes... Wait for me' that sentence was stucked in her head, reminiscing over and over again.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **

I made it this day, it's a dream I had last night, I was the girl character on the dream but I used a different person. ( STILL Deciding if this would be a oneshot or a series [Fanfiction sequel of KS xDDD]) **TELL ME!** And** I need criticisms** right now cause' I hadn't enough that's worthy for five years ... Okay! I know this is too short surry.. TT^TT... but it's because I'm trying to NOT rush things over to avoid error(I think I have so many errors in here *hides in the emo corner*)

P.S: I love you Yana-senpai! I hope you'd turn Kuroshitsuji to yaoi!(wanna see ur face, bet ur beautiful) Don't think of me badly.. (im a gal)

LONG LIVE KUROSHITSUJI FANDOM! *Squeeee*


End file.
